Princess and the Peasant
by 6th Yoshi
Summary: When a beautiful princess of a powerful kingdom finds a peasent in the dungons for stricking down many soilders, will love bloom between the two? Or will the slave's hatred for the Higurashi bloodline overcome her demon blood and go on a killing spree..?
1. Slaves

_**Chapter I**_

The day started out as any old day. It was blazing hot in the rice feild. Many and many people were harvesting the rice and bringing them into the castle, which was miles away. The soldiers roaming around in their metal plated armor whipped each slacking slave with their painful leather whips. One of the slaves carrying the the harvested rice towards the castle dropped to his knees, spilling all the rice in the bag. The soldier gaurding the man growled low in fustration, taking out his whip and started slashing at the slaves back. The pain filled crys of the worker was echoed throughout the land, making the other slaves shrud in fear. The leader of the slave drivers looked in the direction of the cry, smirking.

"Do you peasants hear that?" The man began in an dark, evil voice. "That is the sound of punishment. If any of you weaklings ever dare to slack at your duty, the consequences is what we give and what you get. Keep that in mind you slaves." He glanced at one of the slaves with curious eyes. Honestly, he was suprised to see the eighteen year old girl work faster than any other of the people. Even the strongest of the demon men there was no match for her half-demon strenght and speed. When a normal demon would only carry two sacks, she would at least carry four sacks of rice all at once to the castle each trip in her black baggy kimono pants and torn up white upper kimono. That's at least one hundred and sixteen more pounds then anyone else could carry at once. He studied her strong figure as she carried the sacks to the castle the fifteenth time today with her long dark brown hair swaing in the wind. Her brown eyes squinted forward with determanation glimming within them. Behind her was a younger boy wearing a torn up white upper kimono with a sky blue kimono shorts. His dark brown hair tied into a ponytail was glimmering in the firey hot sun. His freckled face was soaking with sweat, and his half-opened browns eyes began to blur to him in exhaustion. He carried his one, forty pound, sack while he tried to keep pace with the teenager, which he was having an hard time. _'Probably her little brother. Hm.. I don't see the similarity between the two. That girl is way stronger compared to him.' _As the two reached half way there, the boy's legs gaved up on him, causing him to drop the sack and fall, using his hands to prevented him from tasting dirt. He groanded in pain as all the sores on his body made want to throw up. The girl stopped in her tracks and turnned to give the boy some assistants.

In a worried voice, the girl asked the boy, "Kohaku, are you alright?" Before he had time to answer, her brown, fuzzy dog ears heard two men walking towards them. She turnned to see a grin on the face of a man with long, black haired made into a braid, and a man with his brown hair made into a ponytail. She tightened her fists in case they planed to make a move. "Bankotsu.." she growled.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? You actually remembered my name."

"I would remember a rat anywhere, anytime." the girl hissed out.

"I won't be so negitive if I were you." the black haired man waved his pointer finger from left to right in front of her face. She growled at his guesture. "Oh, it seems we have a stubborn one on our hands here Jakotsu." Bankotsu said to the brown haired man with a slight laugh in his voice. "So peasant, what's your name?"

"Why are you so intreasted in me and not the others?" she questioned.

"We have our reasons, so just answer the damn question." Jakotsu demanded in his girl like voice.

The girl said in a strong voice, "Sango Taiji-ya.."

"Oh ho ho, so your born with the blood of the legendary youkai warrior?" Jakotsu asked.

"Who cares, we were born of the great Youkai-Bandit Clan, remember Jakotsu? We're marked with the elite symbols that only come along every fourty years. It is a sign that we are the present chosen ones. Besides, she never even got to see her father's face, nor receive the special training from him. He died in a fight will our father for Izayoi. Our father fell in love for her, but sadly, Izayoi had already fallen in love for the bastard and had this bitch. After our father and her's died, Izayoi went ahead and adopted Kohaku when Sango was six. The blood of that cursed inu-youkai now corses within her veins."

Sango glowled. "My father's name was InuTashio, and he isn't a bastard. Unlike you guys."

"No one gives a fuck about him anymore. At least we have our father's marks. You don't even have most of InuTashio's similaritys, exept for that puple rosary, and stupidity." Sango flipped Bankotsu off with her middle finger. She had to admit though, Bankotsu was right. Their faces does have the marks. There's a purple dimond on his forehead that symbolises leardship and strenght. Jakotsu has a purple strip going down his cheeks from his eyes that symbolises couarge and knowledge. Bankotsu then spotted Kohaku on the floor. "Oh, is that a slacker I see?" Sango stiffened and starts to remember her little brother. "Jakotsu, show the boy some punishment." Bankotsu ordered as he started to walk away.

"Hey, " Jakotsu asked, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to check up on the three swords Inu-what's his name possessed." He says, only to reseve a low growl from Sango. He continues walking until he remembers something. "Oh," Bankotsu turns his head to face them and says, "and don't show any mercy." With that said, he made his way back to the castle.

Jakotsu then grins. "Gladly." He then pulls out his whip and prepares to punish Kohaku. Kohaku widens his eyes as he heard the whip being brought down towards him. He shuts his eyes and waits for the leather to come apon his skin, but instead he hears a loud thup right next to his body. Kohaku snaps open his eyes and looks at his right to see rice sacks, then up to find Sango blocking him. The whip was rapped around her left forearm, preventing Jakotsu from using it. "Damn bitch!! Don't interfere with my work or else I'll have to strike you down as well!!" Jakotsu treatened. Sango smirks and janks her left arm, causing him to loose his footing. Sango then brings her right fist and uppercuts Jakotsu fifteen yards away.

"You know, I don't know why I've waited this long to stand up to you fuckers. But since you're threw, I have no attention what so ever of backing down..." she says. The other soldiers see this and come rushing to Sango, surrounding her and Kohaku. Sango just grins in exitment.

"You've injured one of our main learders!" one soldier yells.

"Now you have to be punished!" yells another.

Sango's grin widens as she burtes into laughter, making the soldiers shrud. She stops and smirks with her dog fangs overlapping her bottom lip. "Feh, alright, so you fuckers want a piece of me too?!" Sango crakes her knuckles. The soldiers were sent backing away a few steps. "Well then, come and get it!!"


	2. Away with her

_**Chapter II**_

The soldiers rush towards Sango with their weapons in hand. Sango smirks at the four soldiers coming towards her head on. She jumps and lands behind them. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" As Sango's clawed hand comes crashing down on soldiers, it glows bright yellow. One swing of her claws, the soldiers are cut into pieces. More and more soldiers come rushing in the batte with the same goal in mind ; to bring down the wild beast. Group by group, the soldiers were slowly decresing.

-Within the castle-

A man with long black hair and dressed in a royal, dark blue kimono watches the war through the window in the dinning room on the seventh floor. His eyes were locked on the wild hanyou, gritting his teeth.

"Father?" said a female voice. The man turned aroung to see his daughter walking towards him in her royal, pink kimono dress.

"Yes, Kagome. What is it?" the man said in his low voice.

"Father, what is it that you are doing? Is something going on outside?" the woman, or Kagome, askes inoccently.

"Why, yes, there is. Come and see for yourself." the man moves to the side to let Kagome peer out the window. Outside, she sees the hanyou clawing up hundreds of soldiers single handedly. Kagome gased a little, suprised at the teenaged half-demon's power. "That beast is quiet the persistant one..." Kagome just nodded as she continued to watch the blood shed.

"Lord Naraku!" A soilder covered in a little blood came rushing in. "The hanyou refuses to stand down at any coast! What shall we do?!"

Naraku rubbed his chin and pondere for an answer. He then looked out the window. "Hmm..." Finally, Naraku looked at the soilder. "Miroku, take some men with you, and go back into battle. Try to take the young boy as a hostage. Then the hanyou would stop."

Miroku eyed him questionly. "My lord, how are you sure of this, may I ask?"

Naruku then looked out the window onto the battle field. "If I am right, that young boy is that hanyou's brother. I sure that not even that wild fool would even dare harm her own kind." That's when Naraku formed a grin on his face. "When she lets her guard down, that is when you charge in and attack..." Naraku looked at Miroku. "After that, take her to the cells. I would enjoy paying that one a visit..." Miroku bowed in thanks and went on his way.

Naraku looked at Kagome, who happened to be in a trace. Kagome was just staring at the field, in deep thought. Naraku put his hand on her shoulder, which made Kagome jolt and come back to reality. Naraku gave Kagome a small smile. "My dear, this isn't something ment for your eyes. Come, let us return to the garden and relax. Master Inuyasha shall be here in five days, so lets get you in good shape by then." Kagome nodded, then Naraku walked out of the room. Kagome looked at the window once more, then went on her way.

-Rice Field-

Sango jumped up high, avoiding an arrow coming her way. She smirked in enjoyment as she landed on a tree branch. Looking at the soilders below, she let out a laugh. "Heh, is that the best you asses can do?! I haven't even broken a sweat yet!"

Miroku and two soilders quietly made their way behind Kohaku, who happened to be sitting on the ground in front of them, trying to catch his breath. Miroku then charged in and wrapped his right arm around Kohaku's neck. Kohaku's eyes went wide as he let out a cry for help.

Sango's dog ear twitched, making her eyes widen. She looked in Kohaku's direction, and saw Miroku's arm around Kohaku's neck with two other soilders standing by his side. Sango let out a growl, and leaped in front of them. She landed nine yards in front of them, the urge to kill running in her veins. Growling, she demanded, "Who the fuck are you guys?! What the hell do you want?!"

Miroku spoke up. "I am Miroku Hyabusa. I am an eliet soilder in Lord Naraku's army. Lord Naraku sent me to take you down!" he said as Kohaku reached his hand out towards Sango with fear in his eyes.

"S-sister, help me!" Kohaku cried.

Against Miroku's kindness inside, he forced himself to say, "Shut up you fool!" and held a dagger up to Kohaku's neck with his free hand. Kohaku looked at the razor sharp blade fearfuly, forming small tears. Miroku's face sadden a little at the boy's expression. _'Damn, I hate my job... Sorry kid...'_

Sango growled. "Let him go you fuck! It's me you want!"

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'm willing to make a deal with you... I will release the boy, if you come with us."

Sango narrowed her eyes. After a quick thought, Sango gave a growl and kneeled on the ground. "Shit, fine, whatever, now let Kohaku go!" Miroku nodded and gently released Kohaku. Kohaku ran to Sango, tears in his eyes. "Kohaku, stop!" Kohaku stopped and stared at Sango in puzzelment. "Go back with Koga, I need to go somewhere." Kohaku raised an eyebrow and looked to the side of him. He saw Koga standing with the other slaves, a rice back on each shoulder. Kohaku looked back at Sango, and she nodded. Kohaku then ran up to Koga's side, still worring about his sister's safety. After the deal was complete, Miroku's soldiers suddenly kicked Sango to the ground, chaining her arms behind her back.

"Under the words of Lord Naraku, you are under arrest!!" one of Miroku's soldiers stated as he planted shackles on Sango's neck and wrists. Sango, knowing full well she could easily rip the fools to sheds, held back her rage as the soldiers swarmed around her. A single, beatened up soldier kneeled in front of Sango.

He narrowed his eyes as he gave Sango a harsh hiss. "You're really gonna get it now, bitch..." The man pulled out a dagger, and, with a twisted look upon his face, slashed at Sango's left eye vertically. Sango howled in pain as a long gash appeared upon it, losing quiet a lot of blood. Sango shut her eyes closed in pain, the rage within her growing more furious by the second. "Oh my, I'm afraid that's gonna scar you for life..."

"That's enough!! Take her to the dungeons, and do nothing with her!!" Miroku ordered. The soilder snorted as he stood, then kicking Sango across the across the face, knocking her unconcious...


	3. Another one

The room was dark and cold as the hanyou began to sturr into concious state. Trying to see with what's left of her vision, she glanced around the room, concluding that she was laying within the dungeons. Sango slowly moved her stiff arms, finding out that her arms were chained. She sat up and leaned against the wall, wincing at the still somewhat bleeding gash on her left eye. Her ears twitched, and she gave a low, but weak snarl. With her blurred vision, she saw a few guards open her cell, and throw in another slave at her. The body slammed into her, knocking the air right out of her. She shook the dizziness away, and started to slowly regain her breath. After recovering, Sango kicked the body off, making it roll onto it's back. Her eyes went lightly wide, finding out that the body was another half-breed. The other hanyou had long, silver hair that had dirt smothered in it. His ears were silver as well, though one ear had been bitten on. He was wearing a white upper kimono that had rips and dirt all over it. His red kimono pants were somewhat smeard with blood. _'Who's this guy?...'_ Sango wondered.

"Ugh..." The male hanyou slowly opened his amber eyes. He sat up, and glanced around the cell. His eyes layed on Sango, quickly reconizing who she was. "H-hey..." he started. "You're that girl that fought of those sholdiers early..." he pointed out. "Sango Taiji-ya. Is that it?"

Sango scoffed and looked to the side. "Keh, yeah, what's it to you?"

The man smirked. "After you got dragged off, I thought of what you did and finally got the courage to do what I want..." he then looked at his claws. "I decided to do a little blood shed myself. I've been waiting too long for a moment like that to go to waste..."

She raised her right eyebrow at him. "Hmm... What's your name anyway?..."

He sat next to Sango, leaning against the wall. "I'm Inuyasha. I don't know my last name... I never got to see my parents." He stated as he sratched his head.

Sango looked at the ground. "Huh... That's tough..."

Inuyasha looked at the ground with sad eyes. "Yeah... Meh, oh well. That's life for you..." He looked at the chains surrounding his wrist. "Damnit..." he mused.

Sango and Inuyasha then stiffened. _'The sent of the king and princess!'_ they yelled in their minds. They gowled low as the bright light of the outside shinded down on them.


	4. You will learn

"Sire, the hanyous are quiet dangerous. Are you certain that you wish to see them? Especially with the princess?"

Naraku looked at the dungeon keeper with an evil grin on his face. "Don't worry, Hiten. I won't be harmed, nor will my daughter, for it will be I that will fill them with fear..."

Hiten then looked at the beautiful woman standing behind his lord. "Are you sure you wish to accompany your father to the cells?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Have no fear, Hiten. My father shall protect me from any of their threats." she stated with a smile.

He bowed his head. "As you wish, princess..." Naraku griped his hand on the handle of his lantern, and began to walk down the wooden stairs, Kagome following right behind him. Hiten shivered as the look of Naraku's grin flashed through his head again.

* * *

Sango snarled as she heared the two make their way down the creeky steps. "It's them..."

Inuyasha looked up at the glow of the lantern creeping closer. "Whatever you do, don't do anything stupid. We aren't in any position to blow our tops, so try to control yourself, no matter how tempted you are..." he whispered. Finally, Naraku stood with Kagome by his side, lantern shining brightly in the hanyous' eyes.

"Ahh, so I finally get to see the disturbing halfbreeds in person..." Naraku looked back at his daughter. "These two are the reson why halfbbreeds are two never be trusted. You are to never go near them..." Kagome nodded, keeping her eyes on Sango's scar.

Sango growled at Kagome's look. "What the hell is wrong with you? Got a problem?!" Kagome stepped back at Sango's rage.

Naraku stepped in front of Kagome, blasting a dark flame towards Sango. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as Sango fell onto her side, howling in pain as the dark flame slowly started to seep into Sango's body. Naraku clenched his fist tighter, pointing it at her. "How dare you speak to my daughter that way! You will learn to respect those higher ranking than you, worthless demon!" He finally released his fist, easing Sango's pain. She laided on the ground, panting while baring her fangs at Naraku. He narrowed his eyes. "You _will_ be punished for your actions, peasent. Sooner or later, you will..." Kagome was in shock as she looked at her father's power. She then gazed back at the two hanyous. "Come Kagome, it is time that we take our leave..." Naraku walked back up the stairs, Kagome slowly following behind. She looked at Sango as she slowly got back to sitting position. "Kagome! Come now!" her father demanded from the top of the stairs. Kagome snapped back to reality, and quickly made her way up. Hiten looked at the two hanyous through the darkness below. He then slowly closed the door, sealing the light of the outside away from Sango and Inuyasha once more.


	5. Urge

Naraku's eyes burnned with fury as he slammed his fist down apon the table in his chamber. "That ungreatful halfbreed... Who does she think she is? I'm the ruler of this kingdom..." There was a knock on his door. "Who goes there?" His simple, yet most loyal soldier walked in. Without taking a glance, Naraku spoke. "What do you need Miroku?

Miroku took in a sharp breath. "My lord, the one called Kohaku has escaped. What are your orders?"

Naraku gave out a fustrated sigh. "The fool... following in her sister's unthought footsteps..." He stood from his chair and contiued. "I want you to find the boy... and once you do..." a grin grew on his face. "I want you to kill him..."

Miroku's eyes went wide. "B-But with all due respect, Lord Naraku, he's just a mear boy... Surely there's some other type of punish ment that you can give him..."

"No." Naraku glanced out the window. "I want to teach that wench a lesson never to be forgotten... She will suffer for what she has done... Inside and out..."

Miroku's head sunk low in regret and pity. "I... understand... Good day to you..." He took his leave out the door, leaving the evil filled chamber behind. Miroku leaned against the wall outside in the hallway, whispering to himself. "I cant do this... There's got to be something I can do..." He shook his head and continued his way down the empty hallway.

----------------

The day went by quickly as night soon began to take it's place. Kagome lightly brushed her hair in the mirror. She gently placed down her brush, and looked at her reflection. The images of Sango came rushing in. "That girl... She's not that much older than me..." She walked over to her bed, slowly laying herself on it. She gazed at the ceiling. "I... I cant stop thinking about her... She's so brave to stand up to those guards. I'm thankful in a way. I didnt even Bonkotsu to begin with." She softly giggled to herself. "And she's really beautiful... I wonder how she ever ended up in a place like this..." A sudden feeling rang within her. Kagome caught herself. "W-What am I doing? I should stop thinking about this... but... It feels..." She got up from her bed. "I need to..." She walked out the door.

---------------

Soft steps rang through the hallway as Kagome made her way to her desination with lantern in hand. Soon, she arrived. "Here it is..." She slowly brang up the key, and placed it in the lock of the door. Giving the key a twist, the door creeked open. Kagome crept down the stairway, the light of her lantern showing the way. She then finally made it. She glanced through the flame's light, and saw the sleeping hanyous. "Sango..." her name found it's way through her lips, and slowly faded into a quiet echo. Kagome's hand gripped the cold steel of the gate that was blocking her from the one that was always on her mind.

Sango was on the ground, in the same position Kagome's father had left her. Kagome could have only imagened how uncomfortable she must have been. Then something truck her. "Where's that boy..." She looked around. She found Inuyasha shoved into another cell right next to Sango's. "Hm... Father... You're so... cruel..." The urge was rising. Finding every ounce of courage, Kagome slowly placed the same key into the cell's lock. Twisted, and an unlocked loud echoed through the night. She pulled the cell gates aside. The metal scraped against the ground, causing irritation to Kagome's ears. The gate was wide enough for Kagome to fit through. She entered, trying not to awaken the defenceless girl. Kagome kneeled beside Sango, gazing down at her lumbering face. "She's... so peaceful... she looks as though she wouldnt harm a fly when she's asleep..." Kagome then positioned herself, then gently placed Sango's head on her lap. She smiled to herself as Sango unwillingly snuggled herself against Kagome's warmth. Kagome placed her hand on Sango's face, softly rubbing her surprisingly soft skin. Kagome bit her lip. A temptation filled feeling overwhemling her. She brought her head down near Sango's. Her breaths where sharp and quick.

---------------

Kagome placed Sango back down, and quickly made her way back to her chamber, closing everything left open. Through the dark, Sango opened her eyes. Her face heated up, and a light blush line ran across her face. She brang her hand up to her cheek, and touched the lightly moist area. "Whoa..." she whispered with a hint of happiness in her tone. "... She kissed me..."


End file.
